


Valentine's Day 2021: Sweet Night

by ILoveStarWarsAndK_pop



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Kanan Jarrus & Hera Syndulla as Space Parents, Mentioned Ezra Bridger, Mentioned Sabine Wren, Parental Hera Syndulla, Parental Kanan Jarrus, Romance, Slow Dancing, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29289366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILoveStarWarsAndK_pop/pseuds/ILoveStarWarsAndK_pop
Summary: 𝓣𝓱𝓮𝔂 𝔀𝓸𝓾𝓵𝓭 𝓱𝓪𝓿𝓮 𝓭𝓪𝓷𝓬𝓮𝓭 𝓯𝓸𝓻𝓮𝓿𝓮𝓻~Kanan surprises Hera by taking her dancing for Valentine's Day!For Valentine's Day Kanan and Hera usually just get each other little gifts and then go cuddle while watching the HoloNet for the rest of the night, but this year, Kanan decides to change it up.I hope you all like it! Happy Valentine's Day!
Relationships: Kanan Jarrus/Hera Syndulla
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Valentine's Day 2021: Sweet Night

**Author's Note:**

> Also I have no idea what they call Valentine's Day in Star Wars (or if they even have it) so please forgive me if I'm wrong.
> 
> And yes I wrote this because I don't have a Valentine this year so why not write my favorite couple going on a date to cure my singleness😂  
> Happy Valentine's Day everyone!

It started off as an avarage day on _The_ _Ghost,_ Hera was with Chopper in the cockpit flying, Ezra and Zeb were in their room quarreling as they always did, Sabine was in her room painting, and Kanan, well...Kanan was up to something special.

Usually on Valentine's Day Hera and Kanan got each other sweet little gifts would cuddle while watch the HoloNet at night. It was nice, but this year Kanan wanted to do a little more than that.

And yes, though Hera told him not to make a huge deal out of the holiday and that she didn't expect anything big, Kanan decided she was worth _making a big deal out of_. Of course he wouldn't tell Hera what he was planning, because then the humble Twi'lek would politely refuse and wouldn't let him do anything for her, so he divised a plan to surprise her.

Kanan poked his head into the cockpit, "Hey, how long will it be until we get back to the fleet, again?" Hera turned around in the pilot's seat to look at him, "About fifteen minutes, why love?" Kanan rubbed the back of his neck, "Ezra was asking, that's all, I'll go tell him."

Right before he was about to leave, he heard Hera again, "Oh, and one more thing." Kanan froze, _Karablast, does she know?_ He thought. "Yes dear?" Kanan replied with a winced expression while walked back to the cockpit doorway.

"Could you please get Ezra and Zeb to quit fighting? They've been bickering all afternoon," Hera asked. Kanan let out a silent breath of relief, "Of course."

Hera gave a small smile and Kanan headed to the troublesome crewmates' room, "Okay guys, break it up," he ordered as soon as he entered.

"What's the problem today?" Kanan asked, already used to their bickering. Ezra told his side of the story and so did Zeb, in the end, they found out they were practically fighting over nothing. Zeb had thought Ezra took his Bo-Rife, but it turned out it was in the common room the whole time.

Since all the crew had to do that cycle was return to the fleet, Kanan was determind his plan would go smoothly. "Okay everyone, we just docked with the command ship," Hera announced through the internal com, "We're safe."

Kanan grined, that was the sign he was waiting for, _Now for the real plan to begin._

Since it was nearing nightfall, or at least the time the Ghost crew usually went to sleep, everyone began retreating to their cabins. Luckily, Hera and Kanan always stayed up a little later after the kids went to bed to do nightly checkups on the ship.

Once the rest of the crew was asleep, Kanan and Hera took a seat at the common room table with their gifts as annually, though Hera was none the wiser of his plan...

A small blush spread across Hera's face as she slid a present towards him, "Happy Valentine's Day, love." Kanan could feel his cheeks getting red as he handed her a gift, "Happy Valentine's Day dear."

Hera asked him to open his first, so he did, and inside he found a new pair of much needed boots since he'd been wearing the same ones for years, "Thank you dear, he smiled, It's just what I wanted." Hera grined, "There's more."

Kanan raised a brow and unraveled the remaining tissue fimsi to reveal a very beautify written note, he read through it and immediately looked up at her and smiled "Hera," Kanan wrapped his arms around her, "Thank you."

Hera opened her gift from him and found a new tool he knew she had been eyeing for a while, "Thank you Kanan," she smiled softly. Kanan's grin grew larger as he stood up, "You'll get the rest later," he hinted.

Hera stood along with him, "Later?" She asked. Kanan nodded.

"What do you mean later?"

Kanan suddenly grabbed Hera by the waist and pulled her close, "Later, my love, that's all I'm saying."

Hera's cheeks got even more pink as she couldn't help but let out a small giggle, "You're lucky I trust you, Jarrus," she replied, tracing a finger down his chest.

After a while they separated, "Should we...get our blankets and pillows for our tradition?" Hera grined.

"Not really..."

Hera began walking towards her room to get the supplies, when she realized what he said, "Okay, I'll be right ba- wait what?"

Kanan just shook his head.

Hera was confused, "Is everything alright? Do you not want to cuddle?"

Kanan grined, "Well... I was thinking we could do something different this year..."

She raised a brow, "Is this your surprise?"

"...Maybe."

Hera placed her hands on her hips, intrigued, "What were you thinking we could do then?" Kanan thought for a second, "Well we could start by getting dressed in formal attire, dresses, suits, you know."

At this, Hera smirked, "Are you taking me out to dinner?" She asked suspiciously, Kanan chuckled, "Good guess, but that's not quite it."

**···**

When Hera walked out of their room, Kanan almost forgot how to breathe.

Hera wore a dark red, over the shoulder, dress topped with a sweetheart neckline along with a line of shimmering diamonds at the waist which faded down the skirt of the dress that hid her feet. Upon her head and lekku was a matching dark red headpiece made with very soft looking fabric which blended out into diamonds, and then into her lekku.

"So...how do I look?" She shrugged.

Kanan blinked a few times, snapping out of the trance she'd put him into, he then slowly approached her as if he was under a spell. "You look... Amazing..." He answered in complete awe, "Just when I thought you couldn't get any more beautiful, you prove me wrong once again."

Hera gazed down shyly, swaying the dress's skirt, "Thank you dear, I tried to match with the occasion," she lightly pulled on the notched collar of Kanan's black tuxedo, causing him to lean in, "And don't you look handsome in your fancy tux? You should really wear this more often."

Kanan smirked, "As long as you wear that dress more often," this made Hera chuckle, "We'll see..."

She let him go, and the two boarded the _Phantom_ , careful not to catch thier outfits on anything. After a few seconds of powering on the ship, they were off.

As Kanan flew them to the surprise location, the couple kept a small conversation, though it was mostly flirting, but this was the only time they didn't have the kids around, so they decided to take advantage of it.

A little while before they arrived, Kanan had asked Hera to close her eyes so she wouldn't guess where he landed the phantom, Kanan paid the toll to the landing bay workers, and lead her off of the smaller ship.

Once they were at the enterence, Kanan let Hera open her eyes, and they entered the very fancy looking building.

Hera let out a surprised gasp as soon as they stepped inside. The ceiling was covered in beautiful art with a huge golden chandelier in the center. There were tables surrounding a huge dance floor that were covered with beautiful red tablecloths with gold designs that had matching seat coverings.

The red walls were decorated with strings of gold heart shaped beads and jewels, and all sorces of lights came directly from the real candles on the golden chandelier and the line of lights which traced the edge of the ceiling walls.

"Kanan..." Hera whispered, she turned to him in disbelief, "You're taking me dancing?" He nodded, "Surprise."

All of a sudden, Hera threw herself in his arms, "Thank you," she said into his suit jacket, causing it to come out muffled.

Kanan wrapped his arms around her and tightened his grip, " You're welcome dear, I'm glad you like it."

They released from the embrace and Kanan smirked, realising they were playing one of Hera's favorite slow songs at the moment, he bowed with an arm extended towards her, "May I have this dance?" Kanan asked, raising his head to look up at her.

Hera gave a loving grin and took his hand happily, "You may."

Kanan lead her to the dance floor, where many other couples were waltzing, and they modeled their positions after them. He placed his hands on the sides her waist, and she placed hers on his shoulders as they began to sway to the music the live orchestra was playing.

Hera and Kanan now stared deeply into one another's eyes, thinking about how much they loved and truly cared about each other. About what they would be doing together if it weren't for the war that went on endlessly.

It was frustrating to think about life without the war, because they knew they would be doing so much more with their lives than they were now, but the very same war had brought them together, so it was both a blessing and a curse.

They both pushed those thoughts out of their minds though, the war was something to worry about every other day, but tonight, there was no war, no Imperial opression, it was just the two of them.

Kanan suddenly spun Hera out of their position, and then back in, her red dress spreading out as it glided through the air just underneath her knees. When Hera came back around, her back was against his chest, and their arms were laced together against her stomach.

Kanan leaned forward and kissed her bare shoulder as she closed her eyes and let the moment take her. They continued to sway, her dress flowing back and forth to their movements as Kanan whispered sweet nothings into her ear.

Her expression was full of bliss at this moment, and all Kanan saw was pure happiness as he looked over. He hadden't seen her smile like this in years, not that she wasn't happy at other times, but the freedom and pureness shown all over her face was just... _rare._

"Kanan?" she spoke, her expression didn't change one bit.

"Yes, Hera?"

_"I love you,"_ She breathed.

A soft and warm smile formed on Kanan's face, "I love you too Hera," he whispered back, "So _, so_ much _."_ Kanan thought about how much Hera meant to him, not only was she his best friend, but she was the love of his life, and he wanted to give her the stars.

Times like this with her meant just the same. He was relieved the kids weren't around, so they could say all the "cheesy" lines they wanted, along with other things, but when they were on the Ghost, it was as if they could never get alone time without someone disturing them, so he decided to always make the most of his time with her, even if it was just a second.

"You are my universe," she replied softly.

"My everything," he promised.

"My," she stated, _"My."_

Kanan quickly spun her around so she was facing him once more, "I will always be yours," he said with great meaning, "Always."

Hera leaned in so that their foreheads were touching, "Always," she whispered before their lips met in a deep, passionate kiss.

The next few hours they spent dancing. They never sat down at one of the tables for a break, they never stopped to get a snack, they just danced. Their love for each other gave them as much energy as they needed, and if wasn't for getting back to _The_ _Ghost_ by morning, they would have danced forever.

"Well," Hera admitted, though she really didn't want to, "We should probably get back to the Ghost."

Kanan silently nodded, "The kids are gonna be up in a few more hours, and we need some sleep for ourselves."

The couple practically dragged themselves out of the building after they separated, tiredness now taking over their bodies as soo as they stepped off the dance floor. Once they entered the phantom, Kanan dropped down into the pilot's seat and began flying them home.

When they finally arrived back at _The Ghost,_ Kanan turned around to see that Hera had fallen into a deep slumber.

A loving, yet tired, smile appeared Kanan's lips. He walked over to Hera and used his last bit of energy to scoop his Sleeping Beauty into his arms and carry her back to their room.

Kanan gently placed Hera on her side of the bed, covered her up, and carefully removed her heels along with her headpiece. He kept her in her dress, for he was to exhausted to take it or his suit off, and just hoped nothing would get torn or ruined in the movements of their sleep.

He laid down on the bed along with her, and with his last bit if consciousness, he leaned over and kissed Hera's smiling lips softly,

"Happy Valentine's Day, my love."

**Author's Note:**

> Well that's all! I hope you guys loved it even though my writing is not great😂 But I just want you guys to know that I'm trying to get better at writing, I really am. And I hope you guys can see improvement in every story I post💖


End file.
